


You're an idiot

by LaraDarkness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he's dumb as fuck when it comes to his own health, Dream Smp, Dream has 1000000 IQ, Fluff, Fundy in this is like a fox hybrid, He also like almost dies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also wrote this instead of school stuff yikes, M/M, Minecraft but like irl, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wilbur is done, also, implied drowning, no beta we die like george in manhunt, the fact i keep calling him a fox doesn't mean he's like a full fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream travels from Pogtopia to Manberg in a storm, which isfucking stupid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 728





	You're an idiot

Dream was leaning on a wall, talking to Tommy about everything that went down in Manberg (with Tommy cutting his sentences in the middle, adding something himself), his voice deeper than usual. 

„Hey Dream?“ Wilbur appeared seemingly out of nowhere, brown worried eyes looking directly at the masked man.  
The blond turned his head to the former president quietly, Tommy doing the same, probably annoyed that their conversation got interrupted.

„Did you stay anywhere warm when you were traveling?“  
Tommy let out a confused 'HAH?' as Dream just tilted his head, thinking about why _the hell_ would Wilbur need to know this.  
„I think you're getting sick.“ Wil said simply, hand almost reaching out to his forehead for a temperature check only to realize the mask was in the way.  
„No way, I'm fine. I don't get sick much anyway.“  
The Pogtopian just shook his head softly, leaving the two alone, glancing at Dream one last time before he went to help Techno.

„It would suck if you were sick, Big D. So don't get sick, okay?“  
Dream just chuckled, ruffling Tommy's hair as he pushed himself off the wall.  
„I just told you I don't get sick.“ And with that he put his hood on and left the ravine, stepping into the cold night with clouds hiding the only natural source of light.

• ° • ° • ° • ° • ° •

Fundy's ears twitched when he heard footsteps.  
He didn't expect anyone to be out this early as everything was still pretty wet and messy from the storm that came in the midnight.

He turned around, readying himself to face Schlatt or Quackity, his eyebrows furrowing slightly when he came face to face with his boyfriend.  
A smile tugged on his lips before worry spread over his face as he took in the sight in front of him.

Dream's hair was wet and messy, sticking to the mask _that had a crack on it, holy shit, Dream would never let anything happen to his mask-_  
His clothes weren't in the best state either, the hoodie had burned holes in it and his legs seemed to be dragging the weight of his body out of _pure will_.

„Dream?“ Fundy asked softly, quickly approaching the other male, putting his hands on the blond's waist, steadying him.  
„I think Wilbur was right.“ Dream mumbled, resting his head on Fundy's shoulder, ignoring the way his mask cracked more.  
„About what exactly?“ The orange-haired man reached out to take off the broken piece of porcelain, stopping when he felt the heat tickling his fingers.  
„You're burning!“ 

Fundy scooped the taller male up into his arms, not sure if his boyfriend even knew what was going on.  
From the way Dream only pressed to his chest, possibly seeking warmth without making any noise made him more concerned than he already was.

The fox paid no attention to his surroundings as he quickly walked to his house.  
The blond only let out a whimper, his vision swimming as he felt the sticky black water pull him under, the darkness swallowing him whole.

• ° • ° • ° • ° • ° •

Dream woke up, everything around him the color of a raven and he rapidly tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand pushing him back to the...soft ground?  
There was another hand in his hair, fingers combing through it softly.

He tried to open his eyes, groaning when he failed.  
He wasn't entirely sure what happened.  
He remembered running through the forest, his torch killed by the rain, lightning being his source of light and then the ground broke beneath him, making him fall into the freezing _wild_ water.  
He remembers the water in his mouth, his nose.  
He doesn't know how or when he ended up on the surface again, his legs automatically walking in Manburg's possible direction.  
Everything is a blur afterwards.

Dream finally blinked his eyes open, looking up at the blurry version of his boyfriend.  
„Fundy?“ His voice was barely working, god his throat hurt so fucking much.  
His boyfriend smiled at him, though there was worry in his eyes.  
„Finally awake, huh?“  
Dream only turned his head a bit, getting a better look at the orange-haired man.

„You're stupid, you know that? Who goes out in a storm like that? You should've found a cave or something and you should've _stayed_ there.“  
The blond mouthed an apology, blindly reaching out for Fundy's other hand, making the smaller man smile softly before he interweaved their fingers.

„I was mad at you for being so reckless, y'know? But you're making it nearly impossible for me to stay mad at you.“ Sighing, Fundy bent down a bit, kissing him softly on the lips.  
„You're gonna be sick.“ Dream rasped out, grinning.  
„Good, at least I'll be able to watch you and make sure you don't sneak out at night.“ The fox laughed, ruffling the dirty blond hair before he stood up, his tail swaying softly behind him.  
„Awh and here I thought you were gonna take care of me, not leave.“  
Fundy shook his head, squeezing Dream's hand before he turned around.  
„I'm just gonna get you some soup.“

The blond laughed, his voice strained, letting his eyes focus on the ceiling.  
He was worried. Not for himself, for Wilbur and Tommy. He was supposed to give them information after all and now he was stuck at Manberg, barely able to move.  
Great.

„I can hear you thinking from over here.“  
Before Dream could even look at his boyfriend, the bed creaking when Fundy sat on it, a bowl in his hands.  
„Do you need help sitting up?“  
Without answering, the blond pushed himself up, feeling his hands give out in the process but he managed to not fall on his back somehow.  
The orange-haired man just watched, chuckling the whole time.  
„Impressive.“ He piped up, bursting out laughing when Dream just glared at him.

„Come on now, eat my awesome soup.“  
The blond took a look at his hands, trying to make them move and shrugging when it didn't work much.  
„Feed me?“ He tried to sound innocent, grinning when Fundy just sighed and moved a spoon to his lips.  
Yeah, he could get used to being sick if it meant he was gonna spend the whole day with his boyfriend by his side.

• ° • ° • ° • ° • ° •

„Hey Wilbur, did you see Dream anywhere? He should've been here by now.“ Tommy asked, running up to his older brother figure.  
The tall man looked at him, shaking his head thoughtfully.  
„I swear to god if he's sick-“  
„He is.“ A deep voice cut in, Techno walking in, waving a piece of paper in his hand.  
All he got in response was Wilbur letting out a deep sigh and a quiet ' _Oh my god_ ', Tommy following with a frustrated scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hungry for FundyWasTaken content,,,  
> Hope you enjoyed this short fic  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! (´∀`)


End file.
